Pyrite (LoveSeal990)
White Diamond (former superior)|music_theme = “Pryite’s Theme”|voice_actor = Demi Lovato}}Pyrite is a former Homeworld Gem that was created by LoveSeal990. She got caught up in the Rebellion, which lead her to shapeshift into Rose Quartz and shatter Pink Diamonda (as directed by her diamond, White Diamond). Pyrite then decided to drop out of the Rebellion after that. It is currently unknown where Pyrite lives. Appearance She wears a headband, that comprises of 7 very soft yellow roses and 1 leaf, that connects her pony-tail, to the front part of the hair, a V-shaped broken (former) diamond insignia crop, a wavy-sleeved shirt with a very soft yellow belt, connecting her shirt to her skirt, very soft yellow pants, grayish-yellow boots, and a very soft yellow belt that connects her ankle joints, to the bottom part of her feet. Her gemstone is located on her left palm and her hair is a gradient of a light grayish yellow, and white. She is about as tall as Garnet. Personality Pyrite is a kind, and loving gem when she is around other people/gems, but after she shattered Pink Diamond, she secretly has a emotional breakdown when she is alone, due to the fact that she has post traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD for short and she is unable to release the guilt out of her. One of her most strong negative characteristics is impoliteness and anger. This happens whenever somebody/some gem brings up the subject about Pink Diamond‘s shattering and if she knows anything about it. She gets angered because she does not want to reveal that she shattered her, in fear of spreading the information and it ending up on Homeworld, where she thinks she will be shattered at if they find out that she did that. LoveSeal describes her as a happy-go-lucky, but heavy-hearted person because she always keeps the secret of how and that she shattered her, and does not want nobody to know, so she pretends she is happy when she is around anybody/any gem. History Click here to view the history of Pyrite. Click here to view the history of Pyrite. Abilities Pyrite possesses standard Gem abilities, including shapeshifting, weapon-summoning, fusion, bubbling, and regeneration. Skillset * Kusarigama Proficiency: Pyrite can summon her weapon, a kusarigama, at ease. During battle, while using her kusarigama, she moves swiftly, attacking with pure precision. Pyrite has great skill to use her as well. * Swordsmanship: Pyrite possesses some skill with a sword. It is first seen while she was shattering Pink Diamond. During battle, she prefers a thick sized youth saber, like Rose’s Sword. * Photokenisis: Pyrite can be seen using Photokinesis at times, an ability she shares with Garnet, Pearl, Ruby (Doc), Ruby (Eyeball), Peridot, the Rutile Twins, and Fool's Gold. Unique Abilities * Holographic Projection: Pyrite can project holographic images from her gemstone, which she uses to portray her memories whenever she feels like doing it. Her holograms are intangible. * Psammokinesis: Pyrite has proven to have psammokenisis by manipulating sand to create any object at will. It is known she can control a large portion of sand in one go. Additional Tools * Swords: Pyrite possesses a vast collection of swords in her gemstone, simillarly to how Pearl organizes her spear(s) in her dimension. ** As said before, Pyrite's preferred sword when in battle is a thick sized youth saber. Relationships White Diamond Pyrite was once a subordinate of White Diamond. Due to Pyrite's major presence in the Gem War, she was asked to shatter Pink Diamond, due to her unresponsable behavior, while disguised as the form of Rose Quartz. During the beginning of Era 2, she slowly started to despise her diamond and her court itself, which lead her to drop out of the Rebellion. Pyrite and White Diamond have made no contact whatsoever after that, as of the present day. White Pearl Not much is known about White Pearl's and Pyrite's relationship. The only time they have communicated was during the beginning of the call to White Diamond during the Gem War to stage Pink Diamond’s shattering. They have not made any contact since, just like White Diamond. Trivia * Demi Lovato, Pyrite's voice actress, is also a famous musician and actress itself."1992-2006: Early life and career beginnings". Wikipedia. Retrieved 29 July 2018. Gemology Gemstone Galleries Notes a. [http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pyrite_%28LoveSeal990%29 ^] In LoveSeal990’s AU, Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz are separate gems, and Garnet’s flashback in “Your Mother and Mine” is correct, except for the part when Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond. References Category:OCs Category:A to Z Category:Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Characters Category:LoveSeal990